<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Folly by grint20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698785">Blue Folly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grint20/pseuds/grint20'>grint20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Worship, Byleth is crazy for Caspar, Chastity Device, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, Longing, M/M, Obsession, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grint20/pseuds/grint20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunk one-night stand with Caspar, Byleth cannot seem to get the warrior out of his mind. Kinky times ensue. Dom Caspar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found that there was an appalling lack of Caspar/Byleth fanfics so I decided to address this matter myself.<br/>My first shot at fanfiction. If you could leave comments (appreciations and criticisms) to tell me what you think, it would really, really mean a lot.<br/>Explicit content, do not read if you are not an adult.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth could not stop thinking about that night.</p><p>They had just returned to Fhirdiad, victorious and at peace, having finally stomped out the last dregs of the Imperial army: all those soldiers who had fled after Edelgard's fall with vows of revenge and blood. The shadow that had loomed over Fodlan for so long was now finally gone. The land could finally turn towards the future and focus on treating wounds and building lasting peace. Everyone was basking in happiness. Byleth himself had felt a budding sense of contentment blooming in his chest.</p><p>It had been a happy night, a night for celebration. The professor had one glass of wine too many, one thing lead to another and somehow he had found himself in <em>his </em>bed: Caspar's bed. What series of events led to that, the professor had no idea. In truth, Byleth could not recall much from the encounter. He had woken up the next day, his head thumping with pain, the stark-naked blue-haired man besides him, peacefully asleep. Embarrassed and panicked, Byleth had hastily gathered his belongings and dashed to his room, headache and hangover in tow.</p><p>It was not the first time Byleth had, in a foolish and terrible lapse of judgment, laid with one of his students. He had sworn up and down the last time that he wouldn't be caught committing the same mistake twice. Yet, there he was. The professor had tried to pin this time's blunder to a fool's drunkenness and put the whole thing behind him but, as he soon learnt, it turned out that his mind absolutely refused to let go of Caspar. In fact, thinking about him was all Byleth could seem to do these days.</p><p>Funnily enough, that night itself was a blur in Byleth's memories: blue hair, beads of sweat, a gleaming chest, a tangy, manly smell, beams of moonlight pouring into a room... Byleth only recalled these fleeting images; he had mostly forgotten how the encounter went save for one memory. One memory which overwhelmed him and flooded his mind at all times: pleasure, <em>pleasure</em>, <em>pleasure</em>.</p><p>Perhaps, the fact that he could only remember this without all the other details was exactly what was driving him crazy. Every time the professor allowed his mind to drift away, his thoughts always brought him back to the unbridled bliss he remembered feeling under Caspar's hands. It was terribly embarrassing for Byleth but he would inevitably end up with a hard-on, unable to think of anything else but the blue-haired warrior for the next hours. In fact, ever since that night, one week ago, Byleth would catch himself stealing glances or outright staring at the terribly handsome noble. For the first time, the professor noticed how big Caspar's arms were, how powerful his chest looked, how nicely he filled his shirt, how dreadfully enticing his grin was...</p><p>Byleth was confused. It was not the first time he had had slept with someone, let alone a man. However, this was the first time he felt something after the act. For the longest time, Jeralt, and the professor himself - especially after learning his past - had thought Byleth unable to feel any kind of positive emotions. Yet, there he was developing somewhat of a crush on Caspar. Why or why him in particular, Byleth could not say. Yet, it was unmistakable.</p><p>With this kind of feelings bubbling up for the first time in his chest, Byleth was quite at a lost as to what to do. Even more so since he was normally used to being pursued and sought-after while being nonplussed by the other party. In a cruel twist of fate, this time the situation had been reversed. After that night, Caspar never once mentioned their encounter and acted as if nothing had ever happened between them. Had he been as drunk as Byleth and completely forgot the whole affair? Not seeing the professor next to him as he woke up, did he second guess whether the night had actually happened or not? Byleth's mind was reeling.</p><p>The professor had tried to catch the blue warrior’s attention with meek smiles and what he considered to be appropriate longing stares when they made eye contact, desperately wishing for Caspar to get the message and make a move but the latter only ever responded with his signature grin and terribly frustrating denseness.</p><p>Byleth felt like he would go crazy before long. He was so obsessed that he had recently started to drop by the training grounds two to three times a day in the hopes of catching the sight of a training Caspar. The few times he did see him, sweaty, skin gleaming, brow furrowed in concentration, muscles bulging and a cocky grin plastered over his face, Byleth had felt the maddening need to drop to his knees, crawl over to the man and suck him off until the latter would discard him a panting, used and utter mess.</p><p>Byleth wanted Caspar: he wanted to lick him all over, he wanted him to kiss him, he wanted him to pull his hair as he took him in whatever position, wherever, whenever he wanted. Byleth wanted it all, needed it all so badly that he finally decided he would go to Caspar’s room that very night and either seduce him or beg him for his cock.</p><p>Or so he had told himself earlier that day in a burst of sexual frustration, craziness and courage. Now that he was effectively in front of Caspar’s door, however, he found himself having second thoughts.</p><p>Byleth had just been about to retreat when the door swung open. Caspar stepped out and stopped in his tracks when he saw the flustered, embarrassed professor. A cocky grin spread on his face.</p><p>“Ah, professor. I was just about to head for the baths… Wanna come in?”</p><p>Byleth nodded hastily and fumbled into the room, eyes downcast, unable to look the grappler in the eyes.</p><p>Byleth could hear the door closing behind him. When he turned around, Caspar was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and an amused smile playing on his lips.</p><p>It took all of Byleth’s willpower not to wring his hands together.</p><p>“I, uh, came to talk about the next mission.”</p><p>Caspar’s smile widened. He stayed silent and kept staring at usually stoic professor, now so queasy. There was a playful gleam in his eyes. Byleth grew redder. He knew. He knew and he was toying with him. </p><p>“You know why I’m here.”</p><p>Caspar chuckled.</p><p>“Do I, now? For the next mission?”</p><p>Byleth finally held his gaze, a bit of defiance returning to him.</p><p>“You’re just being mean,” he mumbled.</p><p>This time, Caspar let out an actual laugh.</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe. I just love to see you like this. Our indifferent, assertive professor, undaunted on the battlefield, squirming in front of me, red-cheeked and unable to string a sentence together. What would the others say?”</p><p>Byleth definitely blushed a deeper red this time.</p><p>“Of course, I know why you are here,” Caspar continued. He clucked his tongue. He grinned at Byleth, a satisfied expression on his face.</p><p>“I <em>did</em> notice you this past week; making everything you could for our paths to cross, ogling me while I trained, practically drooling all over yourself.”</p><p>Caspar reached down and grabbed his crotch:</p><p>“You’re here for this, aren’t you?”</p><p>Byleth practically tripped over himself, replying.</p><p>“Yes,” he huffed. His heart was beating so hard and quick it seemed it would burst out of his chest.</p><p>Caspar smirked. In two steps he had closed the distance between him and the professor. The blue-haired warrior brought his mouth near Byleth’s ear. The professor held his breath, not daring to move. Caspar’s warm cheek was pressed against his, his short hair pricking Byleth’s skin. As Caspar started talking, his hot breath sent chills throughout Byleth’s body:</p><p>“The thing is, professor: I’m not looking for a lover… However, I <em>could</em> use a slut.”</p><p>Byleth nearly moaned right then and there. He whimpered.</p><p>Caspar pulled back and stared directly into Byleth’s eyes. In that moment, these eyes were all that Byleth knew. He could have spent the rest of his life gazing into them. Two endless pools of the purest blue in which he could drown and be born anew at the same time.</p><p>“What do you say? Can you be that for me?”</p><p>Byleth felt incredibly hot. He was pretty sure he was shaking. He felt like any touch from Caspar would have made his knees buckle. There was not a thing he wouldn’t have given or done for the man at that moment. He wanted to give himself completely, utterly to the man, become a slave to his passion and dance to the tune of his every whim.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, what?”</p><p>“Yes, I can be your s-slut,” Byleth stuttered.</p><p>Caspar smiled, but this time, all amusement and cockiness had gone from his face. He stepped back and stared at Byleth with a cool, self-assured and ever so slightly haughty expression that sent chills throughout Byleth’s body, making him shudder in desperate want.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>Byleth did not need to be told twice. He fumbled with his clothes, slowly becoming undone before his former student, his dick impossibly hard. It was not the first time Byleth appeared naked in front of someone, in front of a man, but this time there was something eerily different, unbearably sensual, terribly humiliating in stripping down and standing bare in front of Caspar.</p><p>The blue-haired grappler turned around and headed for his bed. He sat down, stared into Byleth’s eyes and slowly spread his legs apart.</p><p>“Pleasure me.”</p><p>His commanding tone made the professor shiver: Byleth felt like some cheap tavern whore being ordered around. He loved it. Instead of walking to Caspar, Byleth got on all fours and started crawling. Caspar’s eyebrows raised in visible interest, as did his pants.</p><p>“Fucking slut,” he growled. He had tried to sound unfazed but his voice clearly betrayed a hint of eagerness and lust.  </p><p>As Byleth reached Caspar, he placed his hands on the latter’s thighs. They felt hot and powerful under his touch. Byleth felt like he could lay his face on one of them, close his eyes and sleep forever, feeling warm and safe. He resisted the urge to do so. Instead, his trembling, feverish hands undid the pants before him and Caspar’s dick sprung out, hard and hot. Byleth closed his eyes and inhaled. He all but whimpered as he registered the musky, unbearably virile smell: Caspar’s smell.</p><p>Not being able to wait any longer, Byleth started licking. He wanted to lap, taste and worship every inch of the blue-haired warrior’s cock. Byleth loved everything about it: he loved how hot it felt against his tongue, he loved the salty taste it filled his mouth with; he loved how humiliated he felt.</p><p>Hearing Caspar grunt in response sent a wave of exquisite pleasure throughout the professor’s body. Byleth withdrew his tongue, wet his lips and engulfed the warrior’s cock in his mouth. The professor started bobbing his head up and down, forcing himself as far down the shaft as he could reach, desperately wanting to please, desperately wanting to be used by this young, blue-haired god.</p><p>Caspar moaned in pleasure and Byleth felt a flush of thrill shoot throughout his hot, shaking body. The professor felt as if all his senses had been heightened and brought to overdrive. As he knelt there, sucking off Caspar, he could feel the cold nocturnal breeze engulf his feverish body. The only thing he could hear in the dead of the night was the lewd, slick sounds his mouth made as he brought his face up and down Caspar’s erection and the occasional irresistible grunts the object of his lust would often let out. All Byleth could smell was Caspar’s primal, virile musk. All he could taste was the salty, mouth-watering taste of Caspar.</p><p>Byleth felt so at peace, yet so desperate. All he knew in that moment was Caspar: every lick he gave, every breath he took in, every thought he had was Caspar’s. Yet, Byleth wanted more. He wanted to taste him more, devour him, smell him all over, touch him all over, lick him all over.</p><p>As Byleth finally brought his gaze upwards to look at the man who triggered such lust in him, he couldn’t help but let out a muffled whimper. Caspar was leaning back, eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. His white night shirt, drenched in sweat, clung to his body, highlighting his broad chest and bulging arms. He looked so incredibly handsome and virile.</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help himself: he threw his arms around the man’s waist and pulled closer. Even when his face made contact with Caspar’s stomach, Byleth pulled tighter. He started rubbing his face against Caspar’s slick shirt under which the professor could feel the warmth of the warrior’s body. Byleth wanted to be closer still to the man: he wanted to melt into him, to become one with him.</p><p>He started moaning out Caspar’s name, continuously, desperately. He was craved with lust.</p><p>“Caspar, Caspar, Caspar”</p><p>Caspar looked onto the desperate mess that was Byleth and felt desire overcome him too.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>He brought two firm hands to Byleth’s head and let his hands run through the silky green hair of the professor for a few seconds before tightening his grip. He yanked Byleth’s head back from his body and pushed it back onto his dick. He didn’t let go but instead started thrusting his dick in and out of Byleth’s mouth, faster and faster, rougher and rougher by the second. Byleth himself reached down for his own hard-on and started pumping ferociously. Both men came a few seconds later in a tempest of grunts and utter rapture.</p><p>Byleth felt the hot, salty liquid explode into his mouth. He swallowed and crumpled over Caspar, toppling him onto the bed. Both men lay there, panting, exhausted and silent. Byleth had his face over Caspar’s chest. He could hear and feel the latter’s heart beating as fiercely as his. Byleth felt so incredibly good. He felt like he could just lay there, forever.</p><p>“Fuck, that was…incredible.”</p><p>“It was,” Byleth responded, his voice hoarse, barely higher than a whisper.</p><p>Byleth settled in more comfortably against Caspar’s chest, closed his eyes and let sleep and exhaustion take him away as he felt Caspar’s hand run through his hair, gently caressing his head.</p><p>The next day, Byleth woke up next to a sleeping Caspar. This time, his head was not throbbing. He remembered the previous night in full, glorious detail. He did not head for his room but instead just lay there, gazing into to the blue-haired warrior’s face. When the blue eyes opened and met his, he greeted him with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth was swimming in happiness. He did not know if it was infatuation, love or sexual satisfaction but he had never felt better than in the past few days. Caspar and the professor had continued to meet; they had had a few encounters since that night. Frisky, passionate encounters which always ended with Byleth on his knees, pleasuring the warrior.</p><p>Over the past days, the professor had come to learn two things about Caspar: one, he liked to play. Two, he loved having Byleth pliant and submissive before him: he loved dominating. As one can imagine, these two little interests of his were far from incompatible. In fact, the blue-haired grappler seemed to have a real knack in balancing both, being able to draw out such an intense, addicting mix of pleasure and shame that it drove the professor crazy for more.</p><p>Mortifying as it was, Byleth had come to realise that he really got off on being humiliated and ordered around. The professor was so used to being in control of everything: not really because he wanted to but out of pure <em>necessity</em>. Somewhere along the way, a fate he had not asked for had been thrust upon him along with the responsibility for the future of three kingdoms. There was so much pressure, having to raise up to the occasion time and again, always having to adopt the right strategy and make the right choice, witnessing so much deaths and shouldering so much lives.</p><p>When he was with Caspar, he was suddenly allowed to let go, not to think of anything and just bask in pleasure. As paradoxical as it was, giving the reins to someone else, only having to mindlessly follow orders felt so utterly, exquisitely <em>freeing</em>. Freedom in submission: ironic and absurd but yet, somehow, right.</p><p>Pain, pleasure, humiliation, freedom: for someone like Byleth who was so used to feeling nothing but general indifference, it felt like he had finally been swept up in the tempest of life. For the first time ever, he felt totally, incredibly and furiously <em>alive</em>. He felt happy. And he craved <em>more</em>: more pain, more pleasure, more humiliation, more freedom; more life.</p><p>And so, Byleth had come back, again and again. Each time, Caspar went a little further and each time, Byleth had succumbed to feverish, unbridled lust, loving every single second of it all.</p><p>This time, Byleth found himself kneeling on all fours in his own room. Caspar had given him clear instructions the previous night, ordering him to get in position as soon as the sun set. The professor did not know how much time had passed but he had been waiting for a while. He knew this was all done on purpose: having him shivering, naked and blindfolded on his hands and knees, waiting, waiting, waiting until his master finally deigned to come and have his fun.</p><p>After what felt like forever, Byleth finally heard the door swing open and close. The professor stayed unmoving as he had been instructed, excitement and anticipation coursing throughout his body. He was so tense and hot; he felt like his whole body would crumple in pleasure at the first touch from Caspar. He waited, body at the ready and eager … but no touch came. There was just silence.</p><p>“Caspar?” Byleth risked, his voice low and uncertain.</p><p>No answer. Byleth felt panic bud in his chest: he was sure someone had opened the door. Was Caspar just playing? Could someone else have come and, seeing him in this state, left in haste? Was someone else other than Caspar in the room with him right now?</p><p>“Caspar?” Byleth’s voice came, urgent, more like a plea than a question.</p><p>Faced with more silence, the professor had been about to wrench the blindfold from his face when a strong pair of hands grabbed his arms to stop him.</p><p>“It’s me,” Caspar murmured.</p><p>There was amusement in his voice. The bastard thought Byleth as relief flooded him.</p><p>“Hmm, I recall telling you not to move or talk, isn’t that right? Seems like a punishment is in order.”</p><p>Byleth felt a thrill course through his body. His hard-on straightened even more. He shivered in anticipation.</p><p>“I brought more toys today,” Caspar continued.</p><p>The professor felt a piece of fabric closing around his neck. It was cold and soft against his skin: leather. A <em>collar</em>. Byleth could feel his cheeks heating up. Before he even had time to say anything, he felt the collar being tugged to the side. He crawled forward.</p><p>Byleth had never felt so debased and ashamed in his life: there he was, a collar around his neck, being guided by a leash, crawling on all fours like some sort of animal. It was degrading and humiliating, yet, so oddly <em>right</em>. Byleth felt like his cock was already on the brink of explosion from this experience alone: it stood erect and painful, begging for release, occasionally hitting his stomach as he advanced.</p><p>No sooner did Byleth feel the tautness pulling him forward give away that he felt Caspar jerking him forward by his hair. He cried out, unseeing, and let himself be guided by the warrior who placed him over his knees.</p><p>“Count.”</p><p>Before the professor had the time to register the order, Caspar’s hand came into contact with his ass with a resounding smack. Pain blossomed. Byleth cried out. Another blow; another cry, this time sounding more like something halfway between a moan and a whimper.</p><p>“I said count,” Caspar growled.</p><p>So the professor counted. The blows did not come in a regular pattern: some would land in quick successions, barely leaving time for the professor to whine out the numbers before another hit landed. At other times, Caspar would let Byleth wait, his butt stinging from the pain, his body taut and tense from anticipation. The warrior would draw out the seconds and run his fingers over Byleth’s back, enjoying how the professor would jolt and squirm from the sudden touch. He would make Byleth wait and wait, increasingly uneasy and stiff, then suddenly land the blow, chuckling as the professor jerked from surprise. Caspar was clearly enjoying this little game of his: Byleth could feel the warrior’s manhood pulsating against his chest. The professor longed to take the hot cock into his mouth and suck it dry like a desperate whore. The professor could feel his own erection pressing iron-hard into Caspar’s leg, leaking precum all over.</p><p>Byleth felt like he was teetering on the very edge of his sanity. The pain, the pleasure, the embarrassment: they were all intertwining, taking over his body, driving him crazy with lust. He wanted to come so badly: he was so close, so close. He started rutting against Caspar’s leg, frenzied, desperate for release. Any qualms he might have had about his dignity were forgotten; only pleasure was on his mind. Before he had time to reach his climax, Caspar had yanked him up by his hair. The warrior tore the blindfold off Byleth’s face and tutted, disapproving:</p><p>“I think not, no.”</p><p>Byleth whimpered and squirmed against the warrior’s grip. He looked into Caspar’s glorious blue eyes, pleading, frantic and desperate.</p><p>“P-please, please.”</p><p>Caspar looked on, unyielding, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Please, please. Please Caspar,” Byleth begged.</p><p>Caspar chuckled: “I said no.”</p><p>The blue-haired warrior let go of the professor’s hair and walked towards his desk to retrieve something. Byleth blanched as he saw Caspar twirling the contraption between his fingers: a chastity device.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Caspar cut in, muttering the chants for a spell: Byleth could feel the cold pulling over his body like a shroud: his hard-on shrunk in a matter of seconds and next thing he knew, Caspar had fitted the cock cage over his dick. The warrior grinned mischievously, dangling a chain with a key at its end in front of Byleth’s eyes before slipping it around his neck.</p><p>Caspar having so much control over him, being able to decide when he could and could not cum: the idea sent a jolt of pleasure throughout Byleth’s body. His cock was already straining against its cage.</p><p>Caspar was quick to notice; he snickered:</p><p>“Seems like somebody likes it.”</p><p>“Seems like you are compensating for something,” Byleth snapped back, mortified.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Byleth knew he had messed up. He grew even redder.</p><p>“I-it was a joke… You know... compensating for your height or something…” Byleth mumbled, unable to look at the warrior in the eye.</p><p>Caspar laughed: a hearty, honest laugh that made the professor’s heart flutter with joy.</p><p>“Seems like someone still hasn’t learned his place. More punishment it is then.”</p><p>Caspar grinned wickedly at Byleth while removing his shirt. He turned around and went to lie on his bed.</p><p>“Come,” he beckoned.</p><p>Byleth did not have to be told twice. He jumped on the bed eager and excited, diving straight for the grappler’s crotch, already salivating at the prospect of mouthing the man off. However, before the professor’s mouth could even scrape the fabric of the grappler’s pants, Caspar had stopped him in his tracks. Byleth whimpered.</p><p>“Is that your idea of punishment?” Caspar chuckled.</p><p>Tugging Byleth by his hair, Caspar guided the professor further up his body. He raised his free arm, placing his hand behind his head and shoved Byleth’s face forwards, stopping only inches before his exposed armpit.</p><p>“Sniff,” he ordered.</p><p>Byleth inhaled and couldn’t help his body shivering all over in response: <em>Caspar’s smell</em>.</p><p>For having been around sweaty soldiers and mercenaries for most of his life, Byleth knew for a fact that some people could smell pretty terrible. Caspar did not. For Byleth it was quite the contrary in fact. The professor could not really describe it exactly: it was just Caspar’s smell. Earthy, tangy and virile. A scent that sent goosebumps all over Byleth’s skin and made his body tingle in pleasure. It was intoxicating and dizzying, never failing to make the professor heady and aroused, hungry for more.</p><p>Byleth felt like he had hit rock bottom, kneeling there, grotesque and shameless, sniffing another man’s armpit like some kind of crazed degenerate. He was pretty sure not even tavern whores went that low. Yet, he could not stop sniffing, just could not get enough of that raw, musky smell. His dick was impossibly hard against its cage and he felt the maddening urge to get his tongue out and lick.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Caspar warned:</p><p>“You can sniff, but no licking. You don’t get to taste me today.”</p><p>Byleth whimpered like Caspar had just struck him. He understood now what the punishment was.</p><p>Taking in this exhilarating smell while knowing he could not and would not taste Caspar today: it was utter torture. Now that the warrior had expressly forbidden him from licking, Byleth felt more than ever the urge to drag his tongue across the armpit, through all the blue hairs, lapping, licking, sucking all the sweat away.</p><p>Byleth understood he was like a donkey in front of which a carrot was being dangled but he didn’t care. He felt so terribly aroused. He pressed his nose forward until it was being crushed into Caspar’s armpit. He pressed and pressed, inhaling desperately, feeling Caspar’s sweat smear his nose, running down his lips. He fought the desire to get his tongue out to get a taste. Caspar started pushing too. His hands had gripped the professor’s hair, pressing down the latter’s head harder and harder. Both of them were pushing into each other, maddeningly, frantic and feverish, as if by doing so they would suddenly melt, mix and become one in a great sigh of pleasure and release.</p><p>Byleth was going crazy: his whole mind was ruled by arousal and the smell of Caspar’s sweat. Smell which he was now uninhibitedly and desperately inhaling. Collared and caged, face pressed into the warrior’s armpit, Byleth felt all the more emasculated by this primal, tantalizing <em>virile</em> scent. The professor felt humbled, <em>inferior</em>: he felt like he had been brought down, stripped of everything but his true nature. He felt like his place was at the feet of this man who had known how to tame him. He wanted to worship him, give himself to him, totally, completely without holding anything back. It was madness in Byleth’s mind.</p><p>“Fuck,” Caspar growled. “Dirty fucking slut.”</p><p>He pushed Byleth back and reached for a vial on the bedside table.</p><p>“Get on all fours.”</p><p>Byleth barely had time to comply that he felt two fingers enter him. He groaned in pleasure and Caspar started prodding. The fingers went in and out, slick with oil, pushing and loosening. Byleth having prepared himself in advance in the hopes of this exact situation, Caspar did not have much work to do and soon removed his fingers.</p><p>“You must be quite the whore to be this loose.”</p><p>Byleth strained his head back, cheeks ablaze:</p><p>“N-no! I prepared before,” he protested.</p><p>Caspar chuckled.</p><p>“Calm down, I’m joking.”</p><p>He slapped Byleth’s ass.</p><p>“Thinking of me while fingering yourself, huh?”</p><p>The professor only whined in response. Soon he felt Caspar’s dick pressing lightly against his entrance.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know if you deserve this though. Do you want it?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, please. Please fuck me. Please,” the professor begged. Byleth tried pushing his ass back against Caspar’s dick.</p><p>“Woah, there,” Caspar laughed. “Stay still.”</p><p>Byleth stilled, his body tense and oh so ready. He felt the warrior enter him in an explosion of warmth and thrill. He felt the dick slowly fill him up, hard and hot, sending ripples of pain and pleasure throughout his body. Byleth moaned.</p><p>Caspar started thrusting, picking up the pace with each second, going quicker and quicker, becoming rougher and rougher. By then, all the pain was gone. The professor was drowning in a sea of bliss. Byleth’s dick was screaming against its cage, begging for release. It was frustrating and painful but once again mixed with pleasure and seemed to only increase his lust.</p><p>Byleth was on all fours, his face pressed into the bed. He could hear Caspar grunting but he wanted to see him, touch him, kiss him, take his face in his hands, embrace him, lick him, bite him. This was not enough. Not enough at all: Byleth wanted more, more, <em>more</em>. The professor had one arm outstretched, desperately reaching, trying to touch the warrior.</p><p>As if understanding what he wanted, Caspar laid down onto the professor while continuing thrusting into him. Byleth basked in the feeling of warmth: he could feel Caspar’s slick chest against his back, he could feel his arms at his sides and his legs against his. He could feel the grappler’s face in his hair and his hot breath against his ear. He could imagine their sweat, mixed together. He could feel the warrior’s dick ploughing into him, relentlessly, unabashed bringing waves of pleasures crashing into him.</p><p>As moans and grunts mixed in an ode to pleasure, Caspar went faster and faster still, getting rougher and rougher, pulling Byleth’s hair, biting him; giving him more and more and more pleasure. And then he came. Byleth felt the warrior explode inside him, his cock throbbing, hard and hot.</p><p>Caspar crumpled against Byleth’s back.</p><p>“Wow,” he breathed out.</p><p>Byleth did not respond. There was nothing to say. They just both laid still for a while, panting, chest against back, arms against arms, legs against legs. It was perfect.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a third chapter planned where Dimitri will join the fray.<br/>I'm on Twitter @grintea20<br/>Please leave comments to tell me what you thought (about the writing, the story etc... criticisms are welcome), I love feedback and it helps me improve!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>